


When We’re Together, My Body is on Fire, When We’re Apart, I’m Slowly Dying

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Post summer break, irl based again, longing and missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Daniel never expected to find someone like him. Never expected that someone as amazing as him, could ever fall for a broken and hurt individual like him. He has never allowed himself this kind of happiness before. Until now.Post Belgium, 2019





	When We’re Together, My Body is on Fire, When We’re Apart, I’m Slowly Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is more irl based than anything else. I've recently gotten in a relationship with one of the best guys I've ever met in my life. We went from strangers, to best friends, to lovers in a year and I'm so happy.  
Our first month together has been tough, I went on vacay and have retake exams. He had work and is currently on a roadtrip with friends. It's been hard missing each other, and since I was over-emotional, I decided to write something quick before bed.
> 
> Enjoy my mess of feelings, like always my pov's Dan XD  
(Kinda helps that my bf is a mirror image of Seb when it comes to features and character so eh)

Daniel is looking forward to racing again. It’d been a month since Hungary. Summer break had been fun, but he missed the atmosphere of the team, the feeling of being in a foreign land, the smell of burning rubber present at the track. 

He’d be lying to himself if he told himself that’s the only thing he’s missed that has a connection to Formula One. Daniel misses his other half, his best friend who slowly crept into his heart and latched onto him. The one person who’s always been there for him through everything from his nasty break-up with Max to joining him at the farm to work in the hot Australian summer. Daniel has missed the man who can ignite his body with one kiss, with one touch. The blond who always grabs his hand wherever they are, even when he’s fast asleep. Daniel longs for the guy who can make him laugh with the silliest dad jokes, with a pun during a movie Daniel never really wanted to watch in the first place. 

It hadn’t been smart to start dating a few days before the summer break, especially when they have to keep it a secret from the media. They wouldn’t be able to meet up ‘till Belgium. Daniel had thought it wouldn’t be that difficult. He’d missed the blond before and it had always passed without much thought of those blue eyes. Yet now, it's the only thing he can think of. The way he smiles at him, how he can always say the things Daniel is thinking of but wouldn’t dare to say out loud. It sounds cheesy, he knows, but hours feel like minutes in his arms. 

Daniel never expected to find someone like him. Never expected that someone as amazing as him, could ever fall for a broken and hurt individual like him. He has never allowed himself this kind of happiness before. Until now.

Daniel is standing in front of the hotel room 317. He checks himself over quickly, going with a shaking hand through his hair. Should he just knock? Or send a quick text he’s outside? Daniel decides on the latter, waiting nervously as the ‘I’m here’ remains unread. 

Being alone with his thoughts has never been ideal. He’s a habit of overthinking everything, especially when it comes to relationships. His mind wanders off to the blond on the other side of the door. Had he missed him as much as Daniel had missed him? Had he felt the same longing?

The door cracks open and Daniel can’t help but smile. “Took you long enough, Seb” 

Sebastian groans, rubbing his eyes: “Yeah, I haven’t had my dose of caffeine and food yet.” Daniel chuckles following the older man inside.  
“Luckily, I know how to deal with you in this mood.” Daniel picks Sebastian up before spinning him around, throwing him on the bed. The German laughs and it’s the best sound Daniel has heard in a while.  
“Happy one month,” Daniel whispers before planting a small kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “I've missed you.”  
Sebastian grins pulling the Australian with him on the bed. “I’ve missed you too, dork!”


End file.
